Different Lifestyles
by age4age4
Summary: It's been 3 years since Donna died giving birth, and thinking that he could get over the pain much faster if he didn't have to be reminded everyday of the life they shared together, David packs up his and his daughter's things and moves to Boston Mass, on
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE **

"And that's your mommy and Aunt Brenda in Paris."

"Mommy went to Pear-is?"

"Yep, your mommy went to _Paris_, sweetie."

Turning around from the small scene in front of me, I moved my line of vision towards Dylan; signaling for him, with my eyes, to follow me into the next room.

"We'll be right back, Kel." was the last thing I heard from him before I left the living room; venturing towards the kitchen to await his arrival.

As soon as he stepped foot inside the small foyer, the questions began to start, "You okay, man? Your looking kind of pale."

Shrugging my shoulders, I adverted my eyes towards the kitchen counter, fingering the dish rag that Donna had insisted on us buying two days after we got married, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't feel like being in there relieving the past. You know, there's just so much you can take."

"I know what you mean."

Realizing that out of everyone I knew, Dylan was one of the only ones who **did** know exactly what I meant, seeing as how he sort of went through the same thing a few years back caused me to offer him one of my few rare smiles before asking, "Does it ever get any easier?"

"Not really." He replied, without any hesitation, "But I've found that the best thing for you to do is to try not to focus on the pain, and if you find yourself doing so, try to remember how much Donna would've wanted you not to. It always works for me when I'm down about Toni."

Nodding my head, I try to digest this information but immediately stop when I hear the sounds of small feet running through out the house.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Turning around, my small frown quickly turns into a bright smile as I see my three year old daughter, Kirsten, running towards me with a look of happiness on her face.

"What's up, munchkin?" I ask, scooping my, own personal female, mini-me up into my arms.

"Ant Kelly says I can spend the night at her house, but I got to get your permission. So, can I have it, _peas_."

Feeling a slight flutter in my chest, seeing as how this was the first time since Kirsten was born that she'd ever asked to spend the night away from home, I absentmindedly moved my eyes towards my stepsister; noticing, for the first time, the small hopeful expression on her face as well.

"Well, I was sort of hoping you'd want to spend the rest of your birthday with me, but if you really want to stay at Aunt Kelly's and leave me here all by my lonesome, then fine, have it your way." I said, half teasing; slightly hoping that with my small guilt trip, Kirsten or Kelly would change their minds and Kirsten would forget the whole subject.

But unfortunately, that didn't happen.

"You can come too, Daddy. It'll be like a lumber party."

Chuckling at my daughter's use of words, I shake my head; telling her silently that **that** wouldn't be necessary. "That's okay, sweetie, but thanks for the offer."

"Tell you what.." Kelly chimed in, moving her gaze from Kirsten to me and then back again, "We'll have you home by lunch tomorrow so you can spend half the day with your uncle Dylan and I, and the rest of the day with your Daddy. How's that sound?"

Nodding my approval, I look towards Kirsten asking her if she's okay with the deal as well. "What do you think, should we accept the arrangement?"

"Yeah!" Kirsten exclaimed, with just as much enthusiasm as before.

"Well, all righty then." I said, chuckling at my daughter's excitement, before looking towards Kelly and Dylan, nodding once again. "I guess that means she's going."

* * *

Stepping out of the hot shower, I had prepared for myself as soon as Kirsten left, I made a move towards the guest room that I'd been sleeping in for the past three years now. But just as I was about to step foot inside the room an invisible force pushed me further down the hall towards the master bedroom; the one room which I hadn't been able to bring myself to enter since the death of my wife three years ago to this day.

"It's just a room, David, there's no reason to be afraid of it." I mumble to myself; instantly knowing that those would be the words Donna would use to comfort me if she was here right now.

_Which she's not._ A small voice in the back of my head says as I turn the knob to the door; afterwards the voice continuing to echo the words even louder as I open the wood frame, finding the space within just as Donna and I had left it before we'd ran to the hospital that cold summer night not so long ago.

"It even smells like her." I absentmindedly note as I make my way further into the room, taking in every single piece of furniture or article of clothing that's laid out in front of me. "I wonder if she ever even wore those."

Adverting my eyes from the floor to the bed, where we'd spent so many special and private moments in, my mind brings me back to a less sexual occasion that happened in this room; the occasion in which, after we had made love for the millionth time, Donna had confessed to me that we were expecting our first child. A child that, little did we both know, would bring a new beginning to my life and a disastrous end to hers.

"But it was all worth it, right?" I can't help but ask no in particular as I spot the framed photo of Donna's first ultra sound on her side of the bed; the side which I slowly find myself creeping towards without even knowing it.

Not bothering to take a seat on the bed, I pick up the two photos that grace Donna's dresser stand. The first one being of the ultra sound and the second one being of Donna and me cuddling together outside--just two days before Kirsten was brought into the world and just two days before my wife was taken out of it.

As if I'm in a trance, I slowly bring my index finger to the top of Donna's head, tracing the entire outline of her shape before bringing my hand back to the top of the frame and starting all over again. _God, I miss you so much._

Feeling the beginning of an emotional outburst about to take place, I gently sit down on the bed, which was once an _ours_, and not just a _mine_, and squeeze my eyes shut; hoping that once again that will help take some of the pain away, but secretly knowing that all it will do is build it up once again for another day.

_I got to get out of here._ I think to myself, as I open my eyes, and notice that the unshed tears are causing my vision to become blurry. _This is not healthy._

And it wasn't.

Making a move to leave the room, I stand up slowly and as I release the death grip that I have on the photos, they travel towards the ground, dropping to the hard floor; causing the glass and the little restraint I have on my emotions to shatter.

Leaving me only with the last two previous thoughts to survive on. "I got to get out of here...this is not healthy."


	2. Chapter one

**CHAPTER ONE**

August 15, 2005

"You know, I still can't believe you're really leaving West Beverly, bro."

Adverting my eyes from the moving truck, in front of me, to Steve's incredulous stare, I shrug slightly. "Well, believe it, Steve, cuz it's happening."

Turning my eyes away from his dark stare, I can't help but wonder for the thousandth time today if I'm really doing the right thing here. It's been exactly one month since the three year anniversary of Donna's death and just about the same amount of time since I realized that if I stayed in our house, or in this town any longer, I might just have another nervous breakdown; which I really couldn't afford with a three year old child to take care of. So, like any other male in my family, instead of staying put and dealing with my issues here, I decided to pick up and move to Boston Mass, if only to run away from my problems a little while longer.

"But Boston? Did you have to pick somewhere that's practically a million miles away?" Steve asked, still sold on the idea that if he whined a few more times Kirsten and I would stay; if only to keep his daughter, Madeline, occupied while him and his wife, Janet, spent some much needed quality time alone. "I mean, think about it, Silver. Besides Rick, who do you really know in Boston...? Nobody. You wont have Janet, you wont have Kelly, you wont have Dylan, and you sure as hell wont have me. And that right there...is down right depressing."

"No, that's a God send." A voice from behind Steve pipes in, causing the both of us to turn around, for the first time noticing Kelly and Dylan walking up. "Being stuck living in the same state as you, now **that's** depressing."

Chuckling at the comeback, I give Dylan a grateful smile; letting him know that I highly appreciated the much needed backup. "Good timing, man."

"I thought so."

"So, where's Kirsten, I brought her a little _Bon Voyage_ gift." Kelly states, lifting a blue and purple teddy bear up to her chest; showing off the words "Bon Voyage" on the stuffed item.

"She should be down here soon." I say, looking at my watch; seeing that we've got exactly fifteen minutes until we have to leave for the airport, "It's kind of a funny story but she hid the stuffed turtle I brought her for her birthday so the movers wouldn't put it in the truck, and now she can't remember where she put the darn thing."

Laughing at the irony of the situation, the four of us stop and try to stifle our grins as we hear the innocent sounds of girlish calls coming down the driveway.

"Look daddy, I found Mr. Turtle."

"Mr. Turtle?" I hear Steve ask, but am too busy picking up Kirsten, and staring into my daughter's dark brown eyes, which were passed down to her from her mother, to answer him.

_Another reminder of Donna's that I'll never get away from._

"Daddy, are you okay?"

Shaking my head out of my thoughts, I smile an apologetic grin at Kirsten before once again looking down at my watch; realizing that I had been lost in thought for a good thirty seconds. "I'm fine, sweetie, but look at the time. We have to get going so we don't miss our flight."

"We're riding on a big plane?"

Nodding my head, I tell Kirsten that "Yes, we'll be riding on a big plane," before moving my gaze over to my three friends; finding each one of them, Kelly more than the other two, with a slight look of sadness on their faces. "C'mon guys, it's not like we're leaving forever, we'll be back soon...maybe even for Thanksgiving."

"You better be." Kelly says; immediately afterwards throwing her arms around both Kirsten and I--and after a second, pulling back and handing Kirsten the teddy bear she bought for her. "Here, if you ever need me and it's too late to call, just hug Mr. Snuggles and I'll try my best to be right there for you, okay?"

Watching as Kirsten first nodded her head before reaching over and hugging Kelly, I can't help but look towards the ground; realizing for the first time just how much of a mother figure my stepsister has been to Kirsten in the last three years.

"You take care of our munchkin, ya hear." Kelly says, causing me to nod, before she turns around, facing the opposite direction of Kirsten and I; not trying to let either one of us see the tears, that I know, are falling down her face.

"Take it easy, Silver." Steve says, using his nickname for me in a slight teasing tone so that I know a bad joke is about to come from him, "I don't want to turn on the TV and have to hear that you slept with another seventeen year old, okay?"

"Steve!" I exclaim, moving my eyes towards Kirsten, hoping that she hadn't heard, but am slightly relieved and slightly worried when I notice that her eyes are still on Kelly's slowly fleeting figure.

"Sorry man." Steve says, before bringing an arm around me and pulling me into a manly hug; afterwards pinching Kirsten's cheeks causing her to meet his eyes and blush a little. "God, I love this kid."

"And I love you, too." Dylan says, before placing a small peck on the blonde's cheek, causing the older man to yelp and Kirsten to laugh.

"You funny."

"And so are you, Jelly bean." Dylan says, before pressing his lips to Kirsten's cheek--creating a flatulent noise which makes her giggle in surprise. "Take care, sweetie...and you too, man."

Not trusting my voice, I nod my head and offer a small smile before clearing my throat and turning towards Kirsten letting out a soft: "You ready?"

Moving her eyes towards mine, Kirsten offers me only a slight smile, one that makes me wonder if she's as nervous as I am, before moving her eyes back towards Kelly; telling me without words that she really isn't ready to leave--causing me to admit to myself that a part of me isn't either.

And probably never will be.

* * *

Friday, August 29, 2005.

It's been two weeks since we've been here in Boston and if anyone asked me if I thought the move had changed anything in the slightest, I'd have to say "Not really." Because to be honest, nothing has changed. My schedule and Kirsten's are still the same as usual: I wake her up, drop her off at the babysitter's-which has changed, but only from Kelly to Rick's wife, Terri-go to work, watch aspiring singers make a fool out of themselves, pick up Kirsten, make our dinner, read her a story, and then go back to bed. Same schedule, just different state.

Which makes me wonder if the move here was really for a new beginning or just a new change of scenery?

"David, my man, just the person I've been looking for."

Looking up from the papers in front of me, I roll my eyes as I see my boss making his way towards me with a videotape in his hands. _Here we go again._

"Rick, it's so good of you to stop by. What do you have for me today? A woman who you think can sing because she has the right _look_? Or better yet, a man who you think could make an excellent guitarist with the right opening tune? Anyway, it's a lose-lose situation, so I'd recommend you just save your breath."

Turning back to the contracts I was reading a few minutes earlier, I sigh as I hear Rick close my office door; a sign which means he either thinks the talent he has for _his finest A-n-R director_ is so good that he doesn't want anyone else to steal the act or it's so bad that he doesn't want anyone else to know that he actually had the decency to tape the act.

My money was on the latter.

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to you about this earlier but you were in such a hurry this morning that I didn't have a chance to." Rick says, in a professional voice, that he rarely ever uses, before taking a seat across from me, causing me to raise my eyebrows in interest, "David, I don't know if you've noticed it or not but the talent here, as of late, has not been quite up to par, as usual."

"You don't say?" I reply sarcastically, causing him to roll his eyes, but not reprimand me for it.

"As I was saying, the talent out there hasn't been that good as of late, actually it's been quite depressing.._really_ depressing. But that was until now." Picking up the videotape that he had placed on my desk when he first sat down, Rick smiles at me; showing off the small gap in between his two front teeth. "Silver, someone that I _know_ you not only remember, but also shared a special past with, blew me the hell away last night, and that said person is on this tape that I hold here in my hands."

Not wanting to have to hear another one of Rick's dramatic speeches, that he was famous for back in the day, I roll my eyes before reaching for the videotape; figuring what the heck, I might as well see who the hell he's talking about--if just to get him outta my hair faster.

"Ah, ah, ah." Rick mockingly sings, while holding the tape further away from my hands, "I was planning on showing you this but that was before this afternoon."

Raising an eyebrow in mock interest, I question the situation, "What happened this afternoon?"

"This afternoon, I got a phone call from Tony, the owner of the place I went to last night, and he told me that this here lady is going to be performing again **tonight**. So, after a little persuasion from yours truly, he agreed to leave V.I.P passes at the door for me and a very special guest of mine. Which just happens to be you for the night. There's no need to thank me."

Rolling my eyes at the smug look on Rick's face, I try and remember when was the last time I went to a club. And after thinking about it for a minute, I realize that I haven't been to one since Dylan, Steve, and their respective wives, took me and Donna out to celebrate the news of our pregnancy. Almost three and a half years ago.

"David?"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I notice Rick is now staring at me questioningly and realize that he's still waiting for my answer. Will I go tonight?

"Actually Rick, I don't think that'd be a good idea."

Knowing that my answer was not the one he had been expecting to hear, I'm not that surprised when the older man shoots me a disbelieving stare.

"David, I practically had to sell the man my kidney to get these passes, and you don't want to go?"

Opening my mouth to say that it wasn't that I **didn't** want to go but that I **couldn't** go, I stopped short as Rick continued; this time in a much more irritated voice.

"That's it, kid. I've had it with you. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to tell you this until somewhere further down the line, but when you, all American nice guy, don't jump at the chance to see someone from your past and also say no to V.I.P passes, that I down right pleaded for, on your behalf, well then I know the time has come for me to set your ass straight."

Looking at him bewildered, the question that I'm thinking comes out of my mouth before I even know it, "You're firing me?"

"No, I am not firing you. But I am going to give you a little medical history lesson and it starts right now by me telling you that, ever since Donna died, you've been suffering from a disorder called "Post-mourning syndrome."

The switch in topics causes me to blink for a second before opening my mouth and saying, "Post mourning what?"

"Post mourning syndrome." Rick continues, never moving his eyes away from me, "It's when someone loses, in your case, their wife suddenly and instead of allowing their family and friends to help them through the grieving process, they pull away absentmindedly and let themselves be thrown into their work and child's life by depression."

Not knowing what to say to that, I open my mouth to deny the words but then after a second I close it once again; wondering if that is indeed what I've been doing. "How do you-"

"Terri's father passed away six years ago. Not because of an illness, or because of a car accident, but just because." Rick says, for the first time moving his eyes away from me, to look down at his wedding ring, "It took me almost filing for divorce for her to see that while she was pushing everyone and everything away--so the pain she was feeling wouldn't catch up to her--she had accidentally pushed our marriage away as well."

Not having had any idea about that part of Rick's life, I sat speechless for a minute or two. "So, what did you do? I mean, did Terri seek help or..?"

Nodding, Rick continued to fumble with his wedding band but moved his eyes back up towards mine so I could see the sincerity in them. "She started seeing a therapist and then started going to support groups for adults who had lost their parents. And in both, she found that the answer to the question: _What is the key to getting over the pain in death?_ is not _Time_, but something else. That something else being communication; the ability to be able to express your feelings to someone else without trying to cover up your pride by letting them think that you're not as, in your case, depressed as you believe yourself to be."

"But I'm not depressed." I say, with a tone in my voice that doesn't even convince me that I'm not lying.

"And your not letting yourself move on either." Rick counters after a second---afterwards standing up and moving towards my office door; not turning back around until he has one hand on the door knob. "She probably wont be on tonight until nine thirty and I don't plan on leaving here until eight, so do me a favor and think about this: Do you really want to stay where your at for the rest of your life, pushing people away and feeling sorry for yourself, or do you actually want to do something about it, by letting your friends and family help you move on. It's up to you, but if your not at my office before I leave tonight, then I'll already have my answer."

Waiting until Rick walks out of my office, closing the door behind him, I pull the drawer to my desk open and take out an almost identical replica of the photo I'd seen on Donna's dresser a month earlier.

Making the same tracing patterns that I had done many times before, I sigh before putting the photo back where it had been; realizing once again that I had a lot of thinking to do and only a short amount of time to do it in.

_This is going to be a long day._

_

* * *

Making my way towards the V.I.P area, with Rick hot on my heels, I can't help but wonder what the hell I'm doing here._

At first when Rick left my office, part of me kept telling myself that Rick was wrong, that I wasn't depressed and that I also wasn't pushing my family and friends away. But after a couple more minutes of thinking about it, my mind went back to Kelly and Kirsten and how they had acted during our good-byes; Kirsten hadn't wanted to leave Kelly, but even for a three year old she didn't question it because it was what she knew I had wanted and Kelly had not wanted us to leave but she didn't voice any protest--knowing I probably would've just said the same things to her that I said to Steve--and she also didn't just try and hide her emotions from Kirsten but also me as well. Not wanting for me to see the pain I had caused her.

Which, now when I think about it, makes me wonder if I wasn't just hiding my emotions from them but myself as well.

"Hey, go grab us a table. I'm going to go find Tony." Rick shouts, over the music, in my direction.

I turn to say, "Okay," but just as soon as I do so, I notice that Rick's almost half way towards the manager's office. Or atleast what I think is the manager's office.

Turning back around, I show my V.I.P pass to the bouncer whose guarding the entrance and then watch on as he gives me the once over before politely smiling and quickly stepping out the way to let me through; causing me to believe that in here it's just like any other club back at home: It's not about who you know but how you dress.

As soon as I find a clean table to sit at, the house lights dim lower-telling me that the live music is about to begin-and Rick enters the V.I.P section. A somewhat irritated expression on his face.

"What's wrong with you?"

Taking a seat across from me at the table, Rick gives me a _You don't want to know_ look, before turning towards the stage area; causing me to do the same.

"Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls, I'd like to welcome you all back to the livest spot in Boston Massachusetts. **Tony's.**" A loud voice, over the speaker, booms; causing almost the entire room, besides me and Rick, to applaud and yell good-naturedly. "Now, as you all regulars remember, Thursday and Friday nights are open mic nights. But for the last three weeks we've had a hot little senorita come out and rock the stage with her poetic vibes and deep dark depressing ways. And that's not going to stop today, so if everyone could please stand up and put your hands together for Miss. Valerie Malone."

_Valerie?_

Thanking God that I hadn't ordered a drink when I stepped into the club, knowing I probably would've choked on it at hearing those words, I stared open mouthed at the stage area as I witnessed my past friend, lover, and confidant, make her way towards the piano on stage; followed by a slightly taller male-judging from what was in his hand-her drummer.

"Didn't I tell you, you'd remember her as soon as you saw her?" Rick says to me, with a slight smile in his voice. But the only answer I'm willing to give him at the moment is a nod of my head; refusing to take my eyes off of Valerie. _My_ Valerie.

Watching as she waits for the drummer to take a seat at his station, before she sits down on the piano bench, I wonder to myself for a second how well of a pianist she is; knowing that while we were together I never even saw her get near one unless it was to watch me play.

"She's one of the best pianist I've ever seen." I hear someone say, and when glancing up for a second, I notice it's one of the club's waitresses--but she's not talking to anyone in particular. She's in a trance and I can see why once Valerie begins to play and the soft soothing sounds of love making began to flow throughout the room.

"I have a question for all you ladies out there tonight." Valerie says, a slight second after she gently begins playing her heart out, "What do you do when you know something's bad for you and you still can't let go?"

And with that, the waitress isn't the only one in a trance.

_

I was naive  
Your love was like candy,  
Artificially sweet  
I was deceived by the wrapping 

_

Got caught in your web  
And I learned how to bleed  
I was prey in your bed  
And devoured completely

And it hurts my soul  
Cause I can't let go  
All these walls are caving in  
I can't stop my suffering  
I hate to show that I've lost control  
Cause I, I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need to walk away from

I need to get away from ya  
I need to walk away from ya  
Get away, walk away, walk away

I should have known  
I was used for amusement  
Couldn't see through the smoke  
It was all an illusion

Now I've been licking my wounds (licking my wounds)  
But the venom seeps deeper (deeper, deeper)  
We both can seduce  
but darling you hold me prisoner (prisoner)

I'm about to break  
I can't stop this ache  
I'm addicted to your allure  
and I'm fiendin' for a cure  
Every step I take  
Leads to one mistake  
I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need...

I can't mend  
This torn state I'm in  
Getting nothing in return  
What did I do to deserve  
The pain of this slow burn  
And everywhere I turn  
I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need to walk away from

I need to get away from ya  
I need to walk away from ya

Everytime I try to grasp for air  
I get smothered in despair, it's never over, over  
Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare,  
I let out a silent prayer  
that it be over, over

Inside I'm screaming  
Begging, pleading no more

I don't know what to do  
My heart has been bruised  
So sad but it's true  
Each beat reminds me of you

It hurts my soul  
Cause I can't let go  
All these walls are caving in  
I can't stop my suffering  
I hate to show that I've lost control  
Cause I  
I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need, Oh

I'm about to break  
And I can't stop this ache  
I'm addicted to your allure  
And I'm fiendin' for a cure  
Every step I take  
Leads to one mistake  
I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need, Oh

I can't mend  
This torn state I'm in  
Getting nothing in return  
What did I do to deserve  
The pain of this slow burn  
And everywhere I turn  
I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need to walk away from

I say...  
I need to get away from ya  
I need to walk away from ya  
Get away, walk away, walk away

Only thing I need to do is walk away

I need to get away from ya  
I need to walk away from ya  
Get away, walk away, walk away

I need to get away from ya  
I need to walk away from ya  
Get away, walk away, walk away

I need to get away from ya  
I need to walk away from ya  
Get away, walk away, walk away

The sound of applause breaks me out of my slight trance, and as an afterthought, I stand up to applaud with the rest of the crowd.

"Didn't I tell you she was good?" Rick asks, with a knowing smile in his voice.

I nod, and mumble a _yes, you did_, before following Valerie, with my eyes, off the stage, through the crowd, and to my surprise, towards the V.I.P section; where others, including myself, wait to congratulate her.

"My God, Miss Malone, you were wonderful up there." I hear someone say, just as Valerie steps past the heavy set bouncer from before, who gave her a small _You did good_ hug before letting her through. "Can I have your autograph?"

From where I'm standing, towards the side of the entrance, I can make out Valerie's flustered expression as she writes a short message on the slightly wrinkled napkin that the younger woman thrusted upon her.

"Thank you so much, Miss. Malone. You don't know how much this means to me." The woman says, before turning around and walking back towards her table; showing the signature off along the way.

Waiting until the small crowd spreads out a little, I inwardly tell myself "Oh what the hell", before picking up a napkin from off our table and making my way towards my unexpecting friend.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Malone, may I have your autograph?"

As she turns around, I can hear the beginning of, "I'm not married", pass her lips, but just as she starts on the word _married_, our eyes meet, and even in the dark, I can see her facial expression go from sudden shock to down right glee; which I guess from the hug, that she lays on me, after the fact, means she's happy to see me.


	3. Chapter two

**CHAPTER TWO**

After telling Rick that I'd be by his house in an hour or two to pick up Kirsten, I grabbed my office jacket off the back of my chair and walked across the street to the coffee shop; where I told Valerie I'd meet her after she picked up her paycheck for the night.

Five minutes into waiting, I had to smile inwardly to myself as I remembered the look on Valerie's face when she saw me. It was priceless; a classic moment that I'd probably remember for the rest of my life. Or at least until something else came along to make me forget it.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long."

Snapping out of my thoughts, I smile at the woman in front of me as she takes a seat across from me. "It's okay, I just got here."

_Ten minutes ago_ I add, inwardly.

As a small wave of silence passes between us, I take the time to study the new changes in Valerie's physical appearance; only finding one small thing different. Her hair, which I've always said was the color of dark chocolate, is now a mix between golden blonde and seasoned honeydew; two colors that I never really thought would look good with her naturally tanned skin, but from what I've seen so far it fits her to a T.

"I can't believe how much you've changed since the last time I saw you." She says, while eyeing me critically; causing me to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

I don't really think I've changed as much as she has in my outer appearance, but if she thinks I have, then far be it for me to tell her differently.

"I could say the same thing about you, Blondie."

She shrugs, while displaying her Colgate smile to me, "I wanted to see if blondes really did have more fun."

Knowing if I asked the next question that was on my mind, Valerie could possibly take that as flirting, I decided against it and merely asked her about her new job. "So, your a blues singer now?"

Watching as she fidgets slightly, I wonder if I asked the wrong question, but her next statement proves to me that I just said the wrong word. "I wouldn't really call myself a _blues_ singer. I'm more of a realist."

Raising an eyebrow in interest, I inwardly tell her to go on; while silently wondering to myself what was the difference between blues and realism? They both, to me, focused solely on pain.

"Most of the music that I write has nothing to do about being depressed or feeling down and out. Instead it has everything to do about how I feel at the moment. For example, if I'm upset over not getting something that I want, then I write about that, but if I'm happy because my day went well and I didn't have to go through any extra drama, then I write about that. I'm a realist."

Sitting back in the booth, I nod my head slowly while part of me takes in what Valerie just said and the other part of me wonders where I was when Valerie became so damn philosophical.

"So, are you still Deejaying?" She asks; switching the topic as she opens one of the menus that is laid out in front of us.

Shaking my head, I pick up the menu that's in front of me and pretend like it's the first time I've looked at it, when really before she came in I browsed the selection twice; each time not finding anything that sparked my interest. "No, I'm an A&R over at J. Records now. I haven't really deejayed since Donna died a couple years ago."

Another bout of silence passes between us, this one I'm more used to--seeing as how every time I mention Donna's name someone either changes the subject or I shut down--but I'm surprised a second later when Valerie begins speaking once again.

"You know, I don't think I ever apologized to you for missing Donna's funeral. I wanted to go but-"

Not wanting to hear the same excuse that I got from other friends of mine, I cut Valerie off before she could even continue, "You couldn't bring yourself to, I understand."

Silently refusing to move my eyes from the menu in front of me, I could still feel Valerie's eyes boring into my head a minute later.

"Let's go."

Glancing upwards, I watch as Valerie picks up her purse, scoots out of her side of the booth, and then stands up; looking down at me as if I'm keeping her waiting. Which I am.

"Go where?" I ask, before absentmindedly grabbing my jacket and standing up, as well.

"We're going to my house. I want to show you something."

I open my mouth to ask what it is that she wants to show me but before I can do so, Valerie has already turned away from me and is almost clear across the room; leaving me to follow the invisible path that she has just taken.

_This better be worth it._

* * *

Pulling up in the driveway beside Valerie's Navigator, I can't help but raise my eyebrows in surprise as I study the house in front of us. _It's beautiful._

From what I could tell from the outside, it was a two story suburban home with, from the looks of things, five rooms--not including the main living room.

Looking around the neighborhood for a second, I can't help but whistle to myself; knowing that in order to afford this type of place Valerie either had to take out several loans or she was making a hell of a lot of money singing onstage. Something that I knew I should be doing.

"So, you coming in or what?" Valerie asks, a minute later, through my open window; causing me to slightly jump before nodding my head and turning off the car engine.

"This is some place." I say to her as I lock up my SUV and join her in walking up the front pathway.

"Yeah, well wait until you see the inside." She says, more in a teasing tone than in the snobbish way that I could've taken it. "It's to die for."

Nodding my head, I waited for her to open the front door before cleaning my feet off on the "Welcome" mat and following her inside.

Once in, I can't help but notice that Valerie wasn't lying. The place _was_ to die for; from the small sitting room that greeted you when you first stepped through the door to the long stemmed faux roses that, from what I could tell, were planted in every single corner of the house. "This is amazing. Very."

From the corner of my eye, I could tell Valerie was about to agree with me but before she could do so another voice was heard in the room.

"Miss. Malone, you're back already?"

Turning around, I notice for the first time a younger woman, probably in her late teens, standing against the living room doorway holding a bag of popcorn in her hands.

"Yeah, I decided to call it early for the night." Valerie replies, afterwards adverting her eyes towards mine; telling me silently that she almost forgot to introduce us, "You'll have to excuse my manners. David, I'd like for you to meet Lisa. Lisa, this is David, he's an old friend of mine from California."

"It's nice to meet you." Lisa says, extending her hand for me to shake before turning her eyes back towards Valerie; giving her, what looks to be, a hopeful stare. "I just put Ben in bed a half-n-hour ago, so am I free to leave for the night?"

Watching as Valerie nods before digging into her purse, handing Lisa what looks like two ten dollar bills, I can't help but wonder whose Ben?

"Thanks, Miss. Malone, I'll see you Sunday. And it was nice meeting you again, David."

After quickly telling her that it was nice to meet her as well, I watched as Lisa hurriedly grabbed her purse from the coat rack next to the door before exiting the house without another word directed towards Valerie or me.

"I wouldn't mind her too much. We call her Speedy Gonzales around here."

Believing it, I smirk slightly before turning my attention back towards Valerie; who at the moment is looking at the ceiling above us with a questioning expression on her face. "So, you wanted to show me something?"

Hearing a slight thud from upstairs, I move my eyes curiously towards the ceiling, but can tell Valerie is smiling about the noise as she answers my question, "Actually, it's more of a _someone_ than a _something_. Care to wait for me in the living room?"

Taking one last look at the ceiling above us, I nod my head slowly; silently telling her that I don't mind at all.

"Thanks. I'll be right back."

* * *

After ten minutes of waiting, I wonder to myself if Valerie is ever going to come back down. But just as soon as the thought enters my head, it has to quickly exit, as I hear the sounds of, not only one, but two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"David?"

Standing up, my eyes feel like their going to burst out of their sockets, as I see Valerie standing at the entrance of the doorway, holding a little boy's hand in hers. "Is this...?"

"Ben...my son."

_Her son?_ Not knowing what to say, I quickly close my mouth and stare at the small boy as he tries to hide behind his mother's legs.

"Hey you, come here and let me introduce you to somebody." Valerie says, before picking up the shy boy and carrying him towards me; all the while trying to get him to stop hiding his face in her shoulder. "Sweetie, this is one of mommy's friend's, David. David, this is my son, Ben."

Not really knowing what to do, seeing as how I still hadn't gotten my head around the idea that Valerie was a mother yet, I continued to stare at Ben; noting up close that he had Valerie's same hair color, before she dyed hers, and the same round cheeks; that I could pick out of a lineup anywhere.

"Say hi and I'll let you have a popsicle before you go to bed." Valerie slyly bribed her son; causing him to quickly pop his head up and smile at me.

"Hi."

Smiling slightly as I notice the two front teeth missing from Ben's mouth, I lift my hand and shake his slowly; producing a wider grin from both his and Valerie's faces. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Ben says, laughing slightly to himself as he realizes with his teeth missing it sounds more like "you who" than anything else.

"Your a silly little boy." Valerie says, before kissing her son on the forehead; causing me to remember that I should be doing the same thing to my little girl by now.

"Well, it's getting late and I told Rick I'd be by to pick up Kirsten in an hour."

"That's your daughter?" Valerie asks, questioningly; causing me to nod while realizing once again just how much time had passed since we last saw one another. "You should bring her by sometime. I'd love to meet her and with all the kids in the neighborhood being around Lisa's age, I'm sure Ben wouldn't mind meeting her as well."

Figuring that'd be a good idea since, besides Madeline, Kirsten never really got to hang out with other kids her age, I nodded my head before saying, "Sounds like a plan. You have any particular day that you'd like to do this?"

Watching Valerie as she thinks for a second, I can't help but notice that she's absentmindedly rubbing Ben's back; causing him, without her even knowing it, to begin drooping off in her arms.

_I need to remember that trick when Kirsten can't sleep._

"How about Sunday? That's usually my free day when I leave Ben here with Lisa and go do mindless non-work related stuff. So, you and I can either take the kids out for a day of fun or we can just leave them here and go hang out at places where our mini-me's can't find us."

Chuckling at her use of words, I tell Valerie that she's got herself a deal before writing my number down on a small sticky pad, that she's got by the phone, and telling her to feel free to call me anytime before or after Sunday.

Just not when Kirsten or I am sleeping.

"You got yourself a deal."

* * *

Sunday, August 31, 2005

After spending the entire day before, teaching Kirsten how to swim and answering questions, that I didn't know the answers to, about Ben, I was almost just as giddy as my daughter was when seeing Valerie's place up ahead; knowing soon I'd be able to get the small girl to calm down just a tad.

"Ben's house?"

Looking in my rearview mirror, I had to smile to myself as I saw Kirsten trying to situate herself in her car seat so she could get a better view of the house in front of us. "Yeah, sweetie, this is Miss. Valerie and Ben's house."

Pulling into the driveway beside Valerie's truck, I hear Kirsten mumble the word, "Big", before I turn off the engine; silently adding to myself that for the second time today my daughter was correct. The house was huge.

"Ready to go?" I ask, before opening my door and the back door of the car; letting first myself and then Kirsten out. "Where's your bag?"

Pointing towards the floor, Kirsten shows me that she dropped her toy bag on the floor with her bag full of clean clothes. "There."

Smiling, I quickly pick up her two bags and close the back door, before swiftly locking up and heading towards Valerie's front door.

With my hands full, I ask Kirsten if she can ring the doorbell for me; causing her to immediately smile at the task before quickly doing as I asked.

After waiting for only ten seconds, we're greeted at the door by Lisa; who looks a mix between slightly worried and partially relieved.

"Hey, we were just wondering when you two were going to get here. This must be Kirsten?"

Nodding, I feel Kirsten start to fidget; meaning she wants to get down--and not wanting to have to hold her and the two bags at the same time any longer, I quickly do as she wishes and sit her down on the floor. "Yeah, this is my munchkin. Kirsten, say hi to Lisa, she's a friend of Ben and Miss. Valerie's."

"Hello." Kirsten says, before doing the exact opposite of what Ben did last night, and sticking out her hand first to shake Lisa's. "Nice to meet you."

Meeting the younger woman's eye, I can see that she's slightly taken aback by how cordial Kirsten is; causing me to inwardly remind myself to thank Donna's mother for that.

"So, is Valerie ready to go?" I ask as Lisa steps to the side; letting us through the door before she closes it behind us tightly.

"Not exactly." She says, displaying once again a look of worry on her face, as she takes Kirsten's bags from me.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, while quickly trying to remember from the small conversation we had this morning if it sounded like anything had been bothering Valerie. To my knowledge, it didn't seem like it.

_But then again, she was always good at hiding her emotions. At least from me anyway._

"I'm really not at liberty to say what happened but she's downstairs in the studio, so you might want to go check on her yourself."

_Studio?_ Not wanting Lisa or Kirsten, who was staring at me intently, to see my surprise, I nodded an "okay" before making my way down the hall, in the direction that Lisa points me towards; finding the basement door a couple of seconds later.

Wondering what was going on, I turn the knob to the door, opening the frame, and wince a little as the pulsating sounds of guitar strumming come up from the basement. _What the hell_.

"After all you put me through.." I hear Valerie say, causing me to furrow my eyebrows; not having known anyone else was down there, "you think I despise you? But in the end, I want to thank you..cause you made me that much stronger."

Hearing the music get louder, I can't help but quietly continue down the stairs, hoping to get a good look as to who she's talking to. But when I reach the bottom landing, I'm surprised to find that Valerie, who hasn't yet noticed that I'm in the room, is by herself, lost in her own little world, singing and dancing in front of a mirror.

_Well I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mm-hmm _

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh-uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you'

Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Oh, oh

Watching Valerie as she practically screams in the microphone, I can't help but think that whoever it was that caused her to sound like that, I'm glad they weren't me--especially since it looked like, with Valerie's anger alone, she could kill them without another single thought.

_

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your back stabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame'  
Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh 

_

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust, so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Watching as Valerie continues to sing the chorus of the song, even after the music dies down, I can't help but feel guilty for watching her in one of her weakest moments.

"Son of a bitch." She practically screams, before walking towards the mirror and collapsing down on the ground beside it; my guess, frustrated at still not having let all her anger out yet. "Son of a mother effin bitch."

Feeling more guilty than ever, I clear my throat, causing her to look up at me, startled.

"David!"

Figuring I might as well act nonchalant about it, I smile slightly before making my way closer to her; making her slightly fidget while I do so. "Hey."

"When did you get here?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I look down at my watch, noticing that I'd been down there for about five minutes now, "Not that long. Lisa told me you were down here, I hope you don't mind."

Watching as the small blush, that's on her face, slowly starts to disappear, I wonder if I should risk it and ask her what's wrong.

_It's her business, not mine. But, even though we haven't seen each other in a while, that doesn't mean I don't still care about her._

Realizing that I'm being silly, and Valerie is still just as much my close friend as she once was, I take a seat at her feet and hit her with my famous _talk to me_ stare; one that used to have her spilling her guts to me in a matter of seconds. And hopefully still does.

"What's going on?"

"It's nothing." She states after a second; causing me to reach out a hand to her leg--telling her without words that she can talk to me.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell me, so spill it already."

As if those were the words she wanted to hear, I watch as Valerie smiles a little before telling me what's on her mind. "Tony called me an hour ago. He said that while I've been a great **asset** to his club, he doesn't want it to become a feminist type place, and thinks that it'd be best for the both of us if I stopped playing there."

Widening my eyes in disbelief, I can't help but find myself getting just as angry as Valerie once was. "You're telling me he's firing you because you're not bringing in the type of crowd he wants you to?"

Watching as she nods in agreement, I find myself silently wondering if this could be turned into a lawsuit. "He can't do that. You should sue him for it. Make him continue paying you until you find another job. One with more benefits than the ones he's giving you right now."

"He's not giving me any now." Valerie says, while absentmindedly running a small hand through her uncombed hair, "But it doesn't matter anyway because I'm not going to sue him. I don't even need his money."

"Like hell you don't." I say; after the fact wondering where those words came from, "You don't just have to take care of yourself here, Val, you also have a four year old son to worry about."

"I know that, David." Valerie counters back, glaring at me as if I'm the one that's suddenly lost my mind, "But I also know that when I took this gig at Tony's, Ben and I didn't need the money then either. I only took it to give me something to do. Other than that, without me working there, Ben and I are still practically set for life."

Slowly calming down at this, I raise my eyebrows; wondering what exactly she means by _practically set for life_.

Noticing that I'm confused, Valerie lets out a slow sigh, "I thought you figured this out by now, but, I'm rich..or at least, my mother was before she died."

"Are you..what? Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

Watching as she shrugs, I can tell Valerie is starting to close up on me, "Their wasn't much to tell. My mom died almost a year after you got married, I got pregnant soon after that. Almost a month later, I found out that she'd left me with her entire estate in her will. Wanting a change, I moved here, bought this house and knowing that I needed to do something besides hanging around here with Ben all day, I got a job singing at a local club. Nothing left to tell."

Opening my mouth to make a comment, I quickly close it; knowing that by Valerie's facial expression, I wasn't going to get anywhere else at the moment.


	4. Chapter three

REUNITED, AND IT FEELS SO GOOD

After spending thirty minutes waiting for Valerie to take a quick shower, get dressed, put on make-up and then playfully arguing with her over which one of us was going to drive our car that day, it was almost two o'clock when I pulled my truck into the Fanuiel Hall Market place parking lot, and to say I was hungry would be an understatement.

_I'm famished_

"Hey, I don't know about you but I'm starving…do you mind if we grab a quick bite to eat before we walk around and look at the sites? Usually I would still be full from breakfast, but with everything that went on this morning, I somehow forgot to eat."

Having had the idea in mind all along to grab something to eat before I looked anywhere else caused me to outwardly reply that it was okay with me, as long as we got to something to eat fast—a note, which I added only inwardly to myself so as not to make myself look anything like the fat ass we both knew I was.

"What are you in the mood for...or better yet, what do they have here?"

As if thinking about it, Valerie slightly hummed a little before naming off the places that she remembered the marketplace housing. "They have a couple of seafood restaurants here, a Mexican restaurant, a few American restaurants and a couple of Cafés—one of them being Cheers--if you just want to get something simple to eat."

Not wanting to spend tons of money on something as simple as a bite to eat caused me to quickly reply that Cheers would be fine.

"Okay, Cheers it is then." Valerie remarked, before making a move to open the passenger side door, but before she could get it fully open, I was there to help her out of it. "I almost forgot how much of a gentleman you were, David, thank you."

"Don't mention it," I retorted back, before closing the door behind her and hitting the key twice to completely lock my car up.

"It's over there." Valerie navigated, while pointing across the street to the sign which read Cheers, just as it did on the famous 80's TV show.

"Okay." I commented, before absentmindedly taking her hand—which with a three year old at home, I was sure people were prone to do with other people from time to time—and crossed the street. "Sorry about that. I'm just used to going everywhere with Kirsten that I don't really know how to act when I'm around grown-ups."

After slightly laughing at the comment, Valerie playfully teased that I had nothing to worry about it. "It happens to the best of us…the last date I was on, the guy had a little salad dressing on his face so without thinking about it, I quickly dipped my napkin into a glass of water and wiped it off of him…needless to say, I haven't heard back from him since."

While opening the door for Valerie and signaling to the hostess that it would be two for lunch, I sarcastically retorted: "I wonder why."

A comment which earned me a playful shove in return.

"So, what do you think?" Valerie asked, after a couple minutes of being seated, "Reminds you of the show, doesn't it?"

While taking a second to look around at the place surrounding us, I could not help but feel like I had just been transported back into time. "All I need now is Woody or Carla sliding up to ask me if I want a beer."

Just as the words exited my mouth, a short curly haired woman—who could have passed for the woman who played the sarcastic bartender on the show—came up to our table, flatly asking: "What can I get you?"

A question which made Valerie have to hide her face to keep from laughing and me to hold back the snort that so desperately wanted to come out, while replying: "I'll have a um, lemonade, while she'll have a water with extra lemon. Thanks."

"Don't mention it," replied the waitress, before turning around and leaving Valerie and me to continue to laugh at the coincidence.

"Gee, I wonder how she got this job."

Ten pm

"I had a good time today, David. Almost felt like old times again--well, sans the artificially tanned women and men that are usually surrounding Beverly Hills this time of year, but that's neither here nor there. We'll have to do it again sometime."

After slightly chuckling at the comment, I waited until I had successfully got a sleeping Kirsten situated in her car seat before shutting the door behind me, and turning back towards Valerie, who had been kind enough to follow me to my truck with Kirsten's bag in hand. "I'm mostly free when I'm not working. Just let me know when you want to meet up."

"All right, but this time you pick the place, and make sure it's kid friendly. That way we can give Lisa a break and bring the kiddies along with us, make it a play-play date for the four of us."

_I knew there was something I forgot._

"I meant to ask you this before. Rick's wife usually watches Kirsten for me, but how much does Lisa usually charge? That way if I have to do some business on the weekend, I can just contact her instead of intruding on any weekend plans that those two might have that weekend."

Without even bothering to think about it, Valerie quickly replied: "She's pretty reasonable. She usually just charges ten dollars an hour. But honestly besides Ben I don't really have much of a life outside of the house, so if you ever need me to, I can always babysit Kirsten for you, free of charge."

Even though I knew Valerie was well capable of handling children, seeing as how she had one of her own, I couldn't help but be reluctant about taking the older woman up on her offer. "You sure…? I don't want to inconvenience you in anyway…one's enough, but two's asking for trouble."

While slightly laughing at the comment, Valerie remarked that she was more than sure. "I know you'd do the same for me if I needed you to watch Ben, so it's no problem, and besides it'll save us a couple extra dollars in the long haul."

Figuring that _that_ comment was more directed towards me than her since, as Valerie stated before, she had plenty of money to go around caused me to simply agree to that statement, before saying that it was getting late and that I needed to get Kirsten home.

"I have work in the morning."

As if sensing the sudden mood change, Valerie reluctantly gave me Kirsten's bags, and then, as if wanting to make sure everything was still okay between the two of us, she replied: "Okay, so, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," I replied, while putting the bags on the passenger seat and then getting in behind them. "I'll call you sometime this week. Night, Val."

"Night, David." She replied, before giving me one last look and then slowly walking back into her house.

_A house that I probably could never afford. _

_

* * *

  
_

Next part soon….what did you think? Sorry it was so short.


	5. Chapter four

DECIESIONS, DECIESIONS

Monday, September 1, 2005

"Hey David, you got a minute?"

After adverting my attention away from the newspaper in front of me, I was surprised to see a rather chipper looking Rick standing at the entrance to my office door, asking to come in.

_He's never this energetic in the morning; he must want something from me._

With that thought in mind, I jokingly replied: "Well, I was going to spend my morning going over a few critic reviews, you know to see if there were any potential clients out there for us to go look at. But, as you said earlier, there aren't any, so, I guess I do have a minute. Why? What's up?"

After shutting the door behind him, Rick offered a slight chuckle while taking a seat in the chair across from me. "You're funny, David…I'm always telling Terri that you have a great sense of humor. You should really use it more often."

_Okay, now I know he wants something from me._

"Spill it."

As if he didn't know what I was talking about, Rick furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, before saying: "I'm sorry. I don't think I understand what you're talking about. I just came in here to shoot the breeze with you, you know, ask you how Kirsten was, how your weekend went…those types of things."

_Kirsten…? My weekend…? What the--_

Before I could get my full thought out, a light bulb went off in my head.

_He wants to know how my day with Valerie went._

"My weekend was fine, and Kirsten is fine as well...but you already know that since you were there this morning when I dropped her off at your house for Terri to watch."

I guess that had been the opening he was looking for, because Rick sat up a little higher in the chair he was seated in and, as if he just remembered it himself, replied: "That's right, I was…and I couldn't help but hear you mention to my wife that you had hung out with an old friend of yours from Beverly Hills yesterday. Am I correct in presuming it was one Miss Valerie Malone?"

_Now I see where this is going…_

"You would be correct." I replied, now feigning innocence, wanting Rick to come out with everything he needed to say, without me helping him out along the way.

"I thought so…did you guys have a good time, did you explore the sights? Take in a few shows?"

Without even bothering to hold back the slight chuckle that threatened to come out of my mouth, I sarcastically replied: "Shows? Now Rick, you and I both know me and Valerie didn't go see any shows this weekend...what are you really trying to ask? The truth this time."

Knowing that the gig was up, Rick laid it all out on the table for me. "Okay, I know Miss Malone is a friend of yours and, you and I both know that when it comes to my employees personal lives, including family and friends, I try to leave it alone. But I was sort of hoping that as a friend of mine you could do me a favor and possibly pull a couple of strings to persuade Miss. Malone to sign with J records."

_You've got to be kidding me._

I wasn't an idiot. I knew that when Rick had brought me down to the club that night that he hadn't just wanted me to see Valerie, but that he also wanted me to hear her, as well, to see if she had the right talent for the record company. But I hadn't really thought that he wanted me to be the one to ask her to sign on the dotted line.

"Now, I know this is not normally how we run things around here. You usually hear the singer and then bring them to us, so we can persuade them into signing with us, but I really think we'd have a better chance of getting her to sign if the offer came from someone a little bit closer to her…and to her son."

_How'd he know she had a son?_

Interestingly enough, before I could ask that question out loud, I was stopped by Rick continuing on with:

"Look, I won't take up much more of your time, and you don't have to come up with an answer by today, but just hear me out, okay…? I know she has a son that's why I don't want her to do any world tours or anything like that. I just think that with the lack of talent that's being put out lately and the lack of female role models that have been coming out of the music industry these days, Miss. Malone would be a breath of fresh air to anyone out there listening."

"She has a unique talent that people should hear and with us backing her up, I think that not only would she be having the opportunity to make a better life for her and her son, but possibly influencing those out there listening who want to listen to something other than bubble gum pop or gangster hip-hop….just think about it, okay?"

Even though I thought it was a bad idea—I never liked mixing business with pleasure—I still agreed to at least thinking about what Rick said; a statement which caused Rick to cheerfully reply: "That's all I'm asking for...now I'll let you get back to work. But please, David…think about it really hard. I know you'll make the right decision."

Knowing that **that **was as good of a guilt trip as any, I silently nodded at the man in front of me, before turning my attention towards the window behind my desk; contemplating what my next move would be.

_Now how am I going to get Valerie to agree to this?_

_

* * *

  
_

Later that day

"So, how was your day today, munchkin? Did you have fun at Miss. Terri's?"

While listening to my daughter reveal how her day went, I quickly flipped the burgers I was cooking and then turned the stove down a little so they could brown evenly without undercooking in the middle.

"Yeah…I learned how to finger paint."

"You did? What did you paint?" I replied, with mock interest, before watching on as Kirsten ran out of the kitchen—towards her bedroom, I was guessing—to get the painting she made for me. "It's a dog…see!"

Taking my eyes off the food on the stove for a second, I had to fight back my chuckle as I saw the **dog** in question. It looked more like a red blob of paint…but I wasn't going to tell her that. "Wow, it's beautiful, babe. You know what I'm going to do…? This weekend, what do you say we go out and get some magnets so we can hang this on the fridge for everyone to see when they stop by, how's that sound?"

At the mention of people stopping by to see her work, Kirsten's eyes immediately lighted up and they did even more so as she asked if Ben could see it as well.

Having almost forgotten about Ben, or his mother for that matter, caused me to reply "Yes, even Ben," before telling Kirsten to go back to her seat at the table, which was far away from the frying pan in front of me, and making a move to grab my cell-phone off the kitchen counter so I could call and ask Valerie the question Rick had thrown out to me earlier in the day.

But interestingly enough, before I could even open the device, it began to ring in my hand.

"Brandon…" I mumbled to myself, while reading the caller id, "long time, no talk."

With that thought in mind, I quickly answered the ringing device, just before it hit its second ring. "Hello?"

"Silver! Long time, no hear buddy…how you been?"

While instantly smiling at the contagious cheerful tone in his voice, I replied: "No complaints, just been hanging in there...how you been--Mr. Mayor, is it now?"

After taking a second to laugh at those words, Brandon replied, in amusement: "I wish...more like secretary to the mayor, but without the benefits…which is the reason why I'm calling you."

Seeing that the burgers I was cooking were almost done, I quickly turned off the dial to the stove, but left the pan on the dial so it could cook a couple more minutes. "What's up, man?"

"I got a little vacation time saved up and I was thinking about maybe hopping on a plane and coming to visit you for a couple days—that is, if you're not too busy doing the entertainment thing to slum with a nobody like me."

_Ha, Brandon Walsh a nobody? Hell, I can't even turn on CNN without hearing something about him these days._

With that thought in mind, I jokingly replied: "You know I always have time for the little people in my life, but the question is do _you_ have time for **us**…I don't think Washington could make it on its own if you weren't there to pick up its pieces."

Hearing the laughter on the other line caused me to smile, knowing that the—still humble as ever—Brandon would never believe that he was that big of a deal.

"I don't think they'll mind me leaving them for a weekend or two…and besides I already booked my ticket so they have no choice but to deal with it. I'll be in Boston on Saturday morning, around eleven am, don't forget, okay?"

Knowing that even if I had any complaints, there would really be no point of arguing since as Brandon said, he had already made the arrangements caused me to first chuckle before telling Brandon I got it. "11 am, airport…but hey, I'm going to have to go now, I just finished cooking dinner and I want to get Kirsten fed and into bed at a decent time tonight. I'll talk to you later this week though, all right?"

"All right man, I'll see you this weekend."

* * *

Two hours later

"And they both lived happily ever after…the end."

Noticing that Kirsten wasn't asking me to read her another bed time story caused me to look down at the little girl beside me and smile slightly as I saw that she was finally sleeping. "And it only took you a good two hours to wear yourself out, kid…I'm getting better at this."

With that being my last word, I gently kissed my daughter on her forehead and then made my way out and into the hallway—shutting the door to her room partially behind me. "Now off to bed for me."

While making my way down the hallway towards my room, I made sure to turn the night light I had set up for Kirsten in the hallway on before I slowly closed the door to my room behind me. Afterwards, I made a move to get ready for bed myself, but as the sound of vibration started to come from the bedroom night-stand, I put that thought on hold.

"Valerie…" I mumbled to myself, while reading the caller-ID.

Noticing that it was going on nine o'clock, I figured she had probably just put Ben down for bed and was calling to check up on me.

I was wrong.

"Hello."

"Hey David, it's me Val…I didn't call at a bad time, did I?"

While taking a seat on the bed, I replied, in honesty: "No, not really. I just put Kirsten down for bed and was about to hop in the shower. Why? What's up?"

After a second of silence was heard on the phone, I opened my mouth to ask Valerie if she was still there, but before I could do so, she quickly replied: "I'm not really that good at apologizes, but I think we ended last night on a bad note, and I just wanted to call and say that if I said anything last night that offended you, I'm really sorry. I'm good at putting my own foot in my mouth from time to time."

Knowing that she indeed was, but that the awkward ending to our hang-out session last night was due to me and my insecurities over not being as successful as the people around me were, caused me to reply: "You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. I was just really tired and it must've came out wrong when we were saying our goodbyes."

Even though I knew Valerie used to always have the ability to know whenever I was lying, I prayed to God that she couldn't see pass the fib I had just told.

And my prayers were answered.

"Okay good, because I was really worried that I had said something that I shouldn't have said and I just didn't want for anything I said to be misinterpreted, so I apologize again…"

After slightly chuckling and telling Valerie again that she had nothing to be sorry for, I questioned her on how her day went.

"You know, same ole, same ole. I dropped Ben off at daycare this morning and then spent the majority of the afternoon, while he wasn't here, looking at a bunch of ads for part-time singers. Not a vast majority in today's paper. How about you?"

_Now I remember who I was supposed to call..._

Figuring that now was as good of a time as any to pitch to Valerie the idea that Rick had brought to me earlier, I reluctantly asked Valerie how she would feel about singing on a regular basis, "both inside and outside of a night club."

"You mean like professionally?"

Taking my silence as a _yes_, Valerie continued with: "I don't know… I mean I can't say that I didn't think about it when I was younger and my mom was signing me up for all these crazy talent shows, but I haven't thought about it in awhile—at least not since I had Ben. Why?"

Knowing that this was it, and that she'd either say _yes_ or _no_, I quickly replied: "One of the guys down at my job got a copy of a tape of you performing down at Tony's and after showing it to his boss and a few other people down there, Rick wants to know if you'd be interested in signing with J Records. No big tours or anything like that, just some time in the studio and a chance at working with some big named producers. They want to get a couple of singles out of you and onto the radio stations here before they decide if they're going to make a full length cd with you or not….what do you think?"

Knowing that **that **was a lot to digest right now, I wasn't that surprised when the next words out of Valerie's mouth were: "Wow, I don't know what to say…"

_That was my reaction as well._ I thought to myself, before repeating the same thing that Rick had said to me earlier, "You don't have to give me an answer by tonight...actually, I **encourage** you to think about it for a couple of nights. But I'm not going to lie; this would be a good opportunity –both for you and Ben. You'll get to do something, I take it, you enjoy doing and he will get to hear his mommy on the radio, or even possibly see her on TV. Just take some time to think about it, okay?"

_Damn! I almost talked myself into doing it! _I thought to myself, surprised at how easy it was for me to pitch this idea to Valerie. _I'm_ _going to have to talk to Rick tomorrow about maybe looking into adding this onto my resume, as well._

"I don't know David, I still am going to need some time to think about it…'cause like you said before, this won't just be effecting me, but Ben as well and I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do or not—do you think I could call you back later on in the week, when I've had enough time to think about it, then I'll be able to give you my answer."

Figuring that this was a big decision and Valerie should be given all the time that she needed to decide what was good for her and her son caused me to reply "Take all the time you need," and then afterwards add that I was going to have to let her go so I could go take that shower.

"Okay, good night, David."

"Night, Val!"

* * *

Next part soon.


End file.
